clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows is the first Scissorman to appear in the games, and the primary stalker in Clock Tower: The First Fear. Appearance Bobby appears as a deformed 9-year-old boy with white eyes, a sickly pale complexion, and unkempt blond hair. He wears a dated school uniform consisting of navy blue shorts and a matching jacket. He wields his trademark giant pair of scissors, which he uses to murder his victims. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' Throughout the majority of the game, he mercilessly stalks Jennifer Simpson and tries to kill her. He shows some level of inferiority as when Jennifer hides. He, at first, does not inspect the room (but if Jennifer keeps reusing the same hiding place, there is a chance he will inspect it). By getting a good ending in the game, he could be killed by falling off the Clock Tower. However, if a bad ending was received then he would kill Jennifer. Bobby may still be young, but he is as persistent as any adult. He will chase Jennifer with all of his patience and might, only stopping when he has either been hit with enough force to thwart him, or has been fooled by one of Jennifer's hiding places. Appearing places Bobby can appear at several points during the game. He can be found: *After discovering Laura's body in the shower *After witnessing Ann's death via window or ceiling *If Jennifer plays the piano in the piano room, West Wing (if the ceiling panel does fall) *Behind the curtain in the piano room, West Wing (if the ceiling panel doesn't fall) *In the wooden crate of the storage room, West Wing Personality Bobby is brutal, sadistic and merciless, as he had murdered many innocent people without any mercy or remorse, presumably due to him being a demon, a being of pure Malice. He also seem to take a liking to psychological pain, often jumping out and scaring Jennifer, even dancing for a few moments when he wins a Panic Event. He also snaps his scissors with each footstep, giving his victims the fear of knowing he is closing in behind them. Abilities Bobby is close to immortal, heavy objects and even falling from the second floor of the mansion only seem to knock him out for a short while. He also possesses inhuman strength, being able to hold his own against Jennifer during panic events, carry his scissors whilst swiftly climbing a ladder and also being able to lift his scissors over his head whilst doing a short distance run. The clock tower is the only thing that kills Bobby. This is what "Time will cause adherence" refers to. It isn't actually explained how the clock tower kills him, the most common answer is he was mangled in between the clock tower's gears, which is still what pretty much everyone believes. Fate by Clock Tower endings In canonical terms, Bobby never survived the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear. But depending on the endings, he will live or die depending on the player's choices. *'Ending A Fate:' Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the clock tower. *'Ending B Fate:' Bobby falls to his death as in Ending A. *'Ending C Fate:' Bobby will try to avenge his brother and mother's deaths, but fails. His death is the same as in Ending A. *'Ending D Fate:' Bobby is not featured in this ending, but it is presumed he lives. *'Ending E Fate: '''Bobby breaks into the elevator and attacks Jennifer, presumably killing her. He lives in this ending. *'Ending F Fate:' Off screen, Bobby kills Jennifer in the elevator. *'Ending G Fate:' While Bobby lived in this ending, he is not directly featured. *'Ending H Fate:' This ending is considered the worst out of all of them. While Jennifer attempts to escape in the car, the giant scissors rise from the back seat. Bobby lives in this ending. *'Ending S Fate:' Bobby's fate is the same as his fate in Ending A. Legacy Bobby's legacy lives through out the game series by his scissors or his demeanor to chase the player. In ''Clock Tower, Edward (Dan) lives his brother's legacy by committing murders using scissors. In Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within, Stephanie Tate and George Maxwell takes on a role similar to Bobby's by chasing the player through out the Tate house. In Clock Tower 3, the Scissor Twins live out Bobby's legacy. Creator's comment Trivia *The character of the dead child in ''Remothered, ''Robert, even if is another character, took inspiration from Bobby of Clock Tower: The First Fear. In Remothered he is a common little boy possessed by a sort of demonic power, then locked up in an asylum and finally dead. Gallery Bobby Way to Capture Victory.png|Bobby's artwork in the official guidebook "Way to Capture Victory" Bobby windows 95 manual.png|Boibby's artwork in the official Windows 95 Clue Book Bobby Barrows.png|Booby on the Windows 95 game opening Bobby prolougue.png|In the manga Clock Tower - Prologue - Bobby first fear manga.png|Bobby in the manga. Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Category:Antagonists Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby